Korbo Naburu
Korbo Naburu is a Kenku ranger who works as a scout for The Shield. Korbo was born and raised in Waterdeep. His flock there was a part of a cult of Pazuzu worshipers. He childhood was spent committing petty theft and vandalism with his flock, but as he grew into adulthood be became increasingly repelled by the religious aspects of his life with the flock. Korbo came to believe that Pazuzu was an evil influence and that although the demon prince may have helped the flock thrive, Pazuzu would ultimately be their downfall. He began to spend more and more time alone until he was rejected by his flock. He drifted around within the city for several years mimicking and learning from people he found interesting. Two figures in particular made an indelible impression on him. The first was an elf scout and ranger named Ninethu who was frequently employed by Xanathar's Thieves' Guild. Ninethu was an excellent archer and tracker and took a liking to Korbo, treating him as an apprentice of sorts. Much of Korbo's current skill is directly attributable to Ninethu's mentoring. Before long Korbo was being hired himself from time to time as a tracker or scout. It was during one of these jobs that Korbo met Ipaben Bilmorn. Ipaben Bilmorn is a gnome wizard and artificer who had run afoul of Xanathar's guild. He was in hiding and the guild hired Korbo to track him down. However upon finding Ipaben, Korbo observed him performing a magical ritual and was instantly fascinated by it. He watched intently, and returned home to see if he could perform the ritual as well, without reporting Ipaben' location to the guild. When Korbo found that mimicking the words and gestures used by Ipaben was not enough, Korbo returned and begged Ipaben to show him how to cast the spell. Ipaben agreed to teach Korbo the spell in exchange for Korbo's silence about his whereabouts. Korbo agreed and spent the next few months learning to perform basic magic. The guild was extremely unhappy about Korbo's failure to find Ipaben and some important people suspected that Korbo had deliberately led them astray so it was made clear to Korbo that he owed the guild money for the botched job. Korbo did not have the money to pay the guild, and so decided that it was prudent to leave Waterdeep and he headed for Baldur's Gate. In Baldur's Gate he met a veteran named Myrf Kyl who was also an excellent archer and the two began to spend time together, finding work here and there. Ultimately they made somewhat of a reputation for themselves and attracted the attention of The Shield, and Korbo joined shortly thereafter. Personality Traits Like many Kenku, I am obsessed with flying and I am convinced that someday I'll have wings I am fascinated by magic and magic items. I like to mimic people to mock them, especially stupid people. Ideal I believe that everyone is responsible to protect their own hide. Bond I owe money to Xanathar's Thieves' Guild in Waterdeep for a botched job. Flaw I am normally observant and aware of my surroundings, but when I see something that fascinates me, I have trouble paying attention to anything else. Category:Characters